INCESTO
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Ryoma tiene 6 años y Sakuno 5 en esta historia. Los demás tienen aproximadamente 9 y 12 años. Momo vio a su amigo acercarse al grupo con una niña de la mano. -¿Quién es, Echizen? ¿Es tu novia?- Preguntó pícaro. A cambio recibió una colleja por parte del pequeño. -Idiota. Es mi hermana.- RyoSaku


**INCESTO**

**Capítulo 1: Eres mi hermana:**

* Esta historia contiene incesto.

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

* Espero que disfrutéis de la historia llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir una historia con incesto. Así que os pido por favor que me deis consejos, por favor.

* * *

-Bien, entonces dicen que han venido para adoptar a una niña ¿No?- Tras un asentimiento por parte de la pareja, la encargada del orfanato los condujo al patio del gran recinto donde se encontraban las niñas.

Rinko: la madre, tomó la mano de su hijo.

-Cariño, ahora papá y yo queremos que busques a la niña que más te guste ¿Vale?- El niño asintió levemente la cabeza y separándose de sus padres comenzó a pasear por aquel patio tan enorme y a la vez de aspecto tan triste. Personalmente no sabía muy bien porqué estaba allí.

Simplemente se encontraba terminando sus deberes cuando sus padres le preguntaron si quería un regalo único en el mundo y solo para él. Por supuesto, aceptó. Luego lo metieron en el coche y se fueron hasta ese lugar.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que paró frente a una gran fuente para descansar. Se sentó en el césped y dejó que el frío viento de invierno le revolviera sus rebeldes cabellos verdosos. De esta forma se durmió.

* * *

-Perdone, pero puedo preguntarle la razón de querer adoptar a una niña.- Le preguntó la encargada a la madre.

Rinko la miró durante unos instantes.

-Simplemente porque se siente la ausencia de la mujer en mi familia ¿sabe?-Dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla fingiendo decepción y dando grandes suspiros- Yo estoy sola rodeada de hombres, además, siempre quise tener una niña- Finalizó la conversación con una amable sonrisa y volvió al patio. Necesitaba saber si él había elegido a la chica que ella esperaba.

* * *

"Sob sob sob"

-¿Mmn?- Aquellos pequeños sollozos lo despertaron de su sueño. Se levantó con pereza y giró en la dirección de esos llantos.

Se encontró con una niña de más o menos su edad montada en un columpio hecho con un neumático de coche y atado con dos cadenas metálicas a una gruesa rama de un árbol. No se balanceaba, simplemente dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Vestía un vestido rosa pálido con el logo de una cereza dibujado a la altura del pecho. Su pelo castaño y rojizo se encontraba todo despeinado y recogido de mala manera en dos trenzas casi desechas.

Luego se fijó en su cuerpo. Tenía la piel clara como la luna, pero estaba toda sucia y llena de arañazos y moratones.

"_Se habrá tropezado y caído al césped húmedo" _

Pensó el pequeño mientras se levantaba del suelo. Sin decir nada comenzó a alejarse del lugar. En ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre: "Ahora ve y busca a la niña que más te guste".

"_Es verdad, tengo que buscar a una niña que me guste"_

Entonces volvió en sus pasos y se acercó a ella.

-Hnn, ¿Por qué lloras?- La niña se giró sorprendida hacia el chico. Inmediatamente un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y se apartó bruscamente de él. Ryoma se sorprendió ante aquella reacción. Aunque también le pareció graciosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Encarnó una ceja en señal de confusión y se acercó a la chica.

-¡N-No me toques!- Puso la mano entre ella y él, dando a entender que no quería que sobrepasara su espacio vital. Ryoma retrocedió un paso. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?

-Aléjate, por favor…- Se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos y se encogía sobre sí misma. Esta vez la reacción de esa niña no le hizo tanta gracia.

-Perdona… ¿Te he asustado?- Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.-Mmm… me llamo Ryoma Echizen ¿Y tú?- La niña se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró con el temor reflejado en sus ojos rojos carmesíes.

Ryoma sintió que su corazón daba un salto y se le aceleraba. Se sorprendió un poco ante ese hecho. Nunca antes le había pasado algo como eso.

-S-Sakuno Ry-Ryuzaki…- Respondió con temor. La chica se levantó y se puso detrás del columpio, como si fuera una protección contra el pequeño Echizen.

A Ryoma le sorprendió la reacción de la chiquilla. A pesar de tener no más de seis años, el hecho de que una chica se le pegara cada dos por tres le era normal y muy, pero que muy molesto e irritante.

Y con razón. El pequeño tenista no podía estar dos segundos sin ser abordado por un montón de niñas de distintas edades y clases. Todas ellas pidiéndole ser su novia y alabándole. Lo mismo pasaba durante sus prácticas de tenis después del colegio. La verja se llenaba de niñas y niños que lo "animaban" gritándole y haciéndole la pelota.

Luego claro, el pobre se pasaba el fin de semana con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Era la primera vez que una chica le pedía que se alejara de ella en vez de asaltarlo como las otras.

Poco a poco iba acortando la distancia sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-¿Por qué te pones detrás del columpio?- Inquirió curioso. Sakuno se aferró a una de las cadenas del mismo.

-Ahora seguro que me pegarás- El viento frío movió los largos cabellos de ella.

Ryoma se quedó en shock.

-¿Qué? Espera un momento…- Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás. Ahora lo entendía todo. Las heridas y moratones por todo su cuerpo, su pelo cortado de forma muy desigual y sucio, su reacción al verle…Todo.

Ryoma estaba seguro de que Sakuno estaba siendo maltratada por las niñas del orfanato.

- ¿De verdad crees que te voy a pegar porque sí?- La miró con su mano izquierda tapándole medio rostro. Sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo la niña asentía con miedo.

-No te voy a pegar- Sakuno le miró sorprendida.

"_¿Qué? ¿De verdad no me va a pegar?"_

-¿Se-seguro?...- Sakuno fue soltando poco a poco la cadena del columpio para irse acercando muy despacio al niño. En sus ojos rojos como rubíes se veía un brillo de esperanza. Tal vez no la estaba mintiendo, tal vez él realmente quería ayudarla…

-Seguro.- Ryoma le tendió su mano. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero se la quería llevar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Su cuerpo y mente fueron invadidas por el impulso de protegerla de todo y todos. Un pequeño, pero perceptible rubor adornaba sus mofletes.

-¿Qu… Quieres venir conmigo…?- El pequeño Echizen agradeció que su flequillo le tapara un poco la cara. ¡Estaba realmente avergonzado! Se alarmó un poco cuando vio de nuevo a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Me… odias?- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sakuno negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Luego le sonrió dejando ver una fila de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Sus mofletes estaban muy rojos.

-No, no te odio…-Se intentó quitar las lágrimas con sus manos, pero no podía detenerlas. –No se me van, l-lo siento… es que… es que… ¡Estoy muy feliz!- la niña se abalanzó a los brazos de su nuevo hermano mientras lloraba. Ambos cayeron sobre el césped, llenándose de barro, pero eso no importaba. Tras recuperarse del shock, Ryoma la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza. Ella estaba llorando, sí… pero por primera vez en su corta vida no eran lágrimas de dolor o de tristeza…

Eran lágrimas de felicidad...

Sonrió de medio lado. Sí, Sakuno era la niña que más le gustaba de ese orfanato.

-Hnn… mamá…- Rinko volteó a ver a su hijo. Se había pasado dos horas y media buscando a su hijo de seis años por todo el recinto sin éxito y se estaba empezando a preocupar. Así que dio gracias a Kami-sama por haberlo encontrado.

-Ryom…- Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la niña que acompañaba a su hijo con pasos torpes. Ella era… ¿Podía ser que su hijo…?. Debía comprobarlo… Rápidamente corrió hacia su niño.

-Cariño, parece que ya has encontrado a la niña que más te ha gustado ¿No?- Preguntó revolviéndole los cabellos con gracia.

Su hijo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿A ver?- con cierto temor la niña se acercó a esa mujer tan guapa. Se llevó las manitas al pecho, nerviosa.

-No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, cielo. Ven acércate para que te vea bien. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-C-Cinco-

-Oh, casi tienes la misma edad que mi hijo, Ryoma.- La madre tomó las manos de la niña entre las suyas.

En cuanto se acercó un poco a ella, Rinko pudo verificar la identidad de esa niña. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro. Con cuidado le acarició y el tocó el pelo y la cara – Hola, soy Rinko. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?- Sakuno se sorprendió ante tal muestra de cariño por parte de una señora a la cual no conocía de nada. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-S-soy Sa-Sakuno Ryuzaki…- Los ojos de la madre brillaron. Sí. ¡Era ella! Ryoma había elegido justamente a la chica que esperaba. Automáticamente la abrazó sorprendiendo a Ryoma y a Sakuno.

En ese momento apareció Nanjiro.

-Hey, parece que la elección de nuestro hijo ha sido la acertada ¿Verdad?- Miró a su hijo maliciosamente antes de revolverle el pelo de forma más brusca que la de Rinko.

-¡Hey, mocoso. ¡Se nota que eres mi hijo, has elegido a la más buena jajajajaja!-

-¿A la más buena?- Preguntó Ryoma.-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Hmnn?- Sin quitarle la mano de la cabeza, Nanjiro miró fijamente a su hijo antes de sonreír con picardía.-¿No me digas que no sabes lo que es?-

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. El padre se acercó a su oído y puso su mano delante.

-Pues "estar buena es"… -

-¡Nanjiro!- Exclamó la madre horrorizada. No podía permitir que su pervertido marido corrompiera la inocente mente de su hijo. Y menos a la edad de seis años. Sería algo catastrófico. Con un solo Nanjiro en casa ya tenía suficiente.

Su marido soltó una carcajada mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cintura.

-Tranquila, Rinko. ¡No le he dicho nada! –

-Más te vale. Como corrompas las mentes de mis hijos Ya sea a Ryoma o a Sakuno, te prometo que quemo todas tus revistas "especiales"- Le amenazó Rinko lanzándole una mirada asesina.

En ese momento, su marido palideció y dejó de reírse. Rinko sonrió. Ese truco siempre funcionaba. Nanjiro no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a todos sus "tesoros" por nada del mundo.

-Hmn, Mada mada dane, viejo- Murmuró Ryoma arrogantemente. Su padre lo miró desafiante.

-¿Qué respeto es ese hacia tu mayor, mocoso?- Preguntó estirando de los mofletes a su hijo.

De un manotazo se zafó de las manos de su padre.

-Viejo verde, mamá te quemará TODAS tus revistas para mayores- Se burló sacándole la lengua. Acto seguido echó a correr. Una vena del "Samurai" apareció con todo su esplendor en su frente. Éste sonreía de forma malvada mientras se hacía crujir los nudillos.

-Maldito renacuajo. Esto ya es algo personal ¡Ven aquí!- Nanjiro salió corriendo detrás de su hijo dando vueltas alrededor de las dos chicas.

Sakuno se apartó un poco de Rinko.

-¿Tú hija?- Rinko asintió. Luego tomó las manos de Sakuno entre las suyas y la preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos:

- Sí, así es. Dime, Sakuno, ¿Quieres que sea tu mamá? – No dijo nada. Simplemente tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Rinko soltó una risita. Probó de otra forma.

-Sakuno ¿Me dejarías llenar tu vida de amor, felicidad y cariño?- En ese momento padre e hijo pararon la persecución para prestar atención a la respuesta de la chica.

Sakuno se quedó muda y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Y-yo…- Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos distanciándose de Rinko.

-Pequeña, yo admito que no soy un modelo de padre, pero… ¿Me darías la oportunidad de intentar serlo para ti?- Sakuno miró esta vez al marido. Éste estaba serio y tenía las manos metidas dentro de su yukata.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Retrocedió aún más…

-Mada mada dane, **hermana**-

Los padres miraron sorprendidos a su hijo.

-Ryoma, aún no nos ha dicho si acepta venirse con nosotros-

-Cierto, pero esa no es nuestra decisión, enano.-

Ryoma los miro durante un instante antes de caminar hacia Sakuno con decisión. Luego se plantó delante de ella con el rostro serio.

Y le tendió la mano.

La chica de rojizos cabellos se sorprendió al ver que el niño volvía a repetir la misma acción de antes.

Ella sabía lo que le preguntaría y él sabía su respuesta.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. En un momento determinado, ambos sonrieron.

Una sonrisa tímida y otra arrogante.

No hacían falta las palabras ¿Verdad?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Había comenzado a escribirla hace un año aproximadamente y luego perdí el cuaderno en el que la tenía escrita. Por suerte, lo encontré jejejeje**

**me encanta el incesto y me gustaría tener un amigo que le guste el incesto o lo haga. (Ya sé que suena muy loco, pero sería genial)**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que por favor. ¡Comentad y decidme qué os ha parecido y si debo continuarlo, por favor!**

**Hasta entonces,**

**SAYONARA!**

** REVIEWS, POR FAVOR**


End file.
